Choisis une étoile
by BadAngel666
Summary: OS...Douze années après la guerre, certaines blessures ne sont pas encore fermées...Car même s'il avait survécu, son coeur s'en était allé avec lui, lui qui disait l'aimer, mais qui pourtant l'avait quitté sans un mot.Et si le passé revenait le voir?


**Auteur: **Moi!

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne possède que l'histoire.

**Rating:** Comme d'hab', que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas… M, bien sûr!

**Avertissement:** Ceci est un Slash, donc décrit des relations entre deux hommes, homophobes, barrez-vous!

**Avertissement bis:** Attention, présence de LEMON (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, la partie "Bad" a pris le dessus… lol! )

**Note de moi:** J'ai écrit ce petit OS de rien du tout alors que j'avais un coup de blues, j'ai longtemps hésité à le publier, mais la pression de **_Vif d'or_**, de **_Xyrae _**et de **_Violette_** m'a convaincue… Donc, encore une fois je vous livre tel quel ce petit bout de moi.

**Re-note de moi:** A tous ceux qui ont lu "La Magie d'un Regard", je n'ai pas encore fait les RAR, mais c'est simplement parce que mon esprit malade a décidé d'écrire une suite prenant pour scène un parc d'attraction où je vais me rendre pendant mes vacances, donc, un peu de patience, et pour la peine, ce OS est pour vous!

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

"Choisis une étoile, et donnes-lui mon nom..."

* * *

La nuit tombait rapidement en ce premier septembre, si belle et pourtant déjà si froide...

Froide...

A l'image de l'homme qui la regardait étendre son manteau sombre sur le parc de l'école des sorciers...

Quiconque le regardait se disait qu'il avait l'air d'un ange, en un sens, il l'était, ou du moins, seulement en avait-il l'apparence...

Oui, il ressemblait à cette image que la plupart des gens se font des anges, mais il n'en était pas un et loin s'en fallait...

Pourtant, il avait cru, bien des années auparavant, pouvoir être l'ange de quelqu'un, mais ce quelqu'un était parti, l'avait quitté avant même qu'il puisse lui dire qu'il souhaitait veiller sur lui, l'aimer pour le reste de l'éternité...

Avant même qu'il puisse lui dire qu'il l'aimait...

Il se souvenait s'être tenu à ses côtés, à cet endroit précis, il se rappelait la douceur de sa peau sous ses mains, sa passion délirante sous ses baisers, son abandon dans l'amour qu'il lui faisait...

Mais il l'avait quitté...

Un matin il avait disparu, sans un mot, sans rien dire à personne, et encore moins à lui...

Tout cela remontait si loin...

Presque douze ans... Douze longues années qui s'étaient étirées à l'infini, perdues sans lui...

_"Choisis une étoile, Dray, et donne-lui mon nom..."_ avait-il dit un soir comme celui-ci.

_"Mais pourquoi?" _

"_Comme ça, si un jour nous sommes séparés pour une raison ou une autre... Tu n'auras qu'à regarder le ciel et tu m'y trouveras."_

Son sourire, si tendre...

Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'il cherchait son étoile...

Et qu'il lui posait sa question, comme chaque soir depuis ces douze années...

"-Harry... Pourquoi est-tu parti?"

Il se remémorait si souvent ces évènement qui avaient précédé le départ de Harry...

Et qui avaient vu naître cet amour qu'il portait en lui...

Ils étaient en septième année, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se faisait plus puissant chaque jour, plus proche d'eux, plus impatient de tuer le Survivant...

Lui, Draco, s'était retrouvé obligé de choisir son camp, et il avait décidé de suivre la lumière... Pourquoi? On le lui avait souvent demandé... Il avait toujours répondu que c'était par fierté, pour ne pas avoir à s'abaisser devant un psychopathe... Il avait aussi dit que c'était pour bafouer l'autorité de son père...

Mais la vérité était tout autre, et au fond de lui il le savait bien...

Il n'avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phœnix que pour les beaux yeux émeraude du sauveur...

Ils avaient alors enterré la hache de guerre, il avait même fraternisé avec Weasley et Granger, alors qu'il ne pouvait les supporter, alors qu'il était jaloux de leur privilège de pouvoir prendre celui qu'il aimait dans leurs bras...

Il se souvenait avec précision de ce premier baiser échangé, si doux, chaste et plein de retenue... Harry et lui s'entraînaient dans la salle sur demande à quelques sortilèges, et lui avait feint l'évanouissement... Il n'avait pu résister à ce regard inquiet en ouvrant les yeux... Ils s'étaient regardés et le plus naturellement du monde, leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes...

La passion avait fait son apparition peu après, et ils avaient encore passé de merveilleux moments dans cette salle bénite...

Et dire qu'il n'arrivait plus à passer par ce couloir, même douze ans après, la douleur était si forte...

Jamais il n'avait guéri de lui, jamais il n'avait donné de baisers à un autre, jamais il n'avait cessé de penser à celui qui lui avait ravi son coeur...

Il l'avait quitté après avoir accompli ce qu'il disait être sa destinée...

Il l'avait quitté alors qu'il disait l'aimer...

Alors qu'il essuyait la larme solitaire qui avait fait son chemin sur sa joue pâle, il entendit des pas derrière lui...

"-Draco, viens, la répartition va commencer." dit doucement Severus en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Sans rien dire il tourna les talons et repartit vers le château.

Il était revenu à Poudlard depuis un an, c'était sa seconde rentrée en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Un miracle si l'on considérait qu'il était le premier à garde ce poste plus d'une année...

Au départ, il avait refusé, il préférait passer son temps à ruminer le passé dans son manoir... Mais Dumbledore lui avait envoyé son parrain et Blaise, et il avait accepté à contre coeur. Pourtant il aimait son métier et se montrait patient et impartial avec ses élèves...

Il était même amusé par les adolescentes rougissantes qui lui posaient des questions à la fin des cours pour passer un peu plus de temps avec lui...

Mais jamais il ne pourrait se donner à nouveau...

Il repensait souvent à sa première année à Poudlard, à Harry qui avait repoussé sa main tendue, à cette colère qui l'avait poussé à faire de chaque rencontre un cauchemar pour le Survivant... Et au jour où il s'était rendu compte que toute cette colère n'était en fait qu'un moyen facile pour lui de nier ses sentiments qui n'avaient rien de haineux...

Il eut un petit sourire triste en voyant entrer les première années derrière le professeur Tonks, qui avait remplacé McGonagall depuis cinq ans pour les cours de Métamorphose et à la tête de la Maison Gryffondor...

Ils avaient l'air si apeurés...

Il croisa un instant le regard pétillant du directeur, et se sentit mal à l'aise...

_"Le vieux fou mijote quelque chose..."_ pensa-t-il.

Il avait toujours vu ce petit soupçon de malice dans les yeux du vieil homme avant que quelque chose d'important n'arrive... Et une alarme se déclencha dans sa tête...

Il reporta son regard sur la répartition... Max Peters se dirigeait vers la table des Poufsouffle.

"-Potter, Aaron." annonça la voix de Tonks.

Draco sentit son coeur faire un looping avant de retomber dans sa poitrine, battant plus fort que jamais...

Un timide jeune homme s'avança sous les regards ébahis de toute la grande salle... Il ressemblait à Harry Potter de façon frappante pour ceux qui l'avaient connu... Il avait le même regard vert, des cheveux indisciplinés, mais au lieu d'être noirs, ils étaient blonds, si blonds qu'il en paraissaient presque blancs sous les éclairages de la grande salle... Sa peau était pâle et ses gestes gracieux, comme empreints de majesté...

Un enfant magnifique, que l'on aurait cru dessiné pas les anges...

Aaron prit place sur le tabouret et mit sur sa tête l'antique choixpeau.

Après une longue réflexion, ce dernier s'écria:

"-SERPENTARD!"

Et sous les applaudissements de ses nouveaux amis, il alla s'installer sous la bannière verte et argent.

La répartition se poursuivit, mais Draco n'écoutait plus, son regard restait fixé sur le jeune Potter...

Lorsque Dumbledore eut terminé son discours de bienvenue et que les mets apparurent, n'y tenant plus, Draco se leva et quitta la salle, se sentant étouffé par un trop plein d'émotions...

Il retourna se poster à cet endroit au bord du lac où il venait souvent pour parler à son étoile...

Il leva vers le ciel son regard argenté troublé par les larmes...

"-Harry... " murmura-t-il.

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule, il ne se retourna pas.

"-Severus, laisses moi, s'il te plait..." fit-il, la voix tremblante.

"-Ce n'est pas Severus..." répondit une voix venue du passé.

Sursautant, cette fois il se retourna, pour se retrouver face à celui qui était parti, si longtemps avant.

"-Harry!"

"-Oui, je vois que tu te souviens de moi, Dray..."

Sans qu'il réalise ce qu'il faisait, Draco tendit son bras et asséna une gifle retentissante sur la joue de Harry.

"-Si je me souviens? Et dire que je te croyais courageux, Potter! Tu t'es enfui comme un lâche! Expliques toi!"

Harry se frotta la joue, là où la main de son ancien amant avait laissé une marque rouge...

"-Je crois que je l'ai méritée, celle-là..."

"-Oui, et encore, j'en ai d'autres en réserve."

"-Je sais. Si nous allions dans tes quartiers, je pense que je te dois une explication, mais j'ai froid."

"-Bien, suis moi..."

Il commença à marcher mais s'arrêta en remarquant que l'autre ne le suivait pas. Il fit demi tour et revint se poster devant lui. Soudain pris d'un éclair de lucidité, il passa sa main devant les yeux verts... Rien, aucune réaction...

"-Oh, Merlin... Tu es..."

"-Aveugle... Donnes moi ton bras et guides moi. Tu sauras tout." dit doucement Harry.

Le blond prit donc le bras du brun, tentant d'ignorer la sensation de bien être qui se diffusait en lui au seul contact de sa main...

Il le guida jusqu'à ses appartements qui se situaient au troisième étage et le fit entrer, puis l'installa dans le confortable canapé de cuir noir qui faisait face à l'âtre qui dispensait une bienfaisante chaleur.

Tremblant légèrement, Draco leur servit un verre de whisky et il s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé, sirotant sans conviction son breuvage.

"-Je suppose que je dois tout te dire depuis le début, hein?" fit Harry avec une voix triste.

"-Ce serait bien, en effet."

"-Lors de cette bataille, je me rappelles avoir combattu longtemps contre Voldemort. Il était très fort et je l'étais aussi, il a décidé de m'affaiblir, alors il m'a jeté un sort de son crû et c'est à ce moment là que mes yeux on cessé de voir. Il a pensé que j'étais à terre et il a eu tort, lorsqu'il s'est approché pour me glisser quelques insultes à l'oreille, je l'ai eu en plein coeur avec l'épée de Gryffondor avant de m'effondrer inconscient... Je me suis réveillé à Sainte Mangouste, toujours aveugle…Les Médicomages m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, que je devrais vivre avec ma cécité...Je n'ai rien dit à personne, seuls Dumbledore et madame Pomfresh étaient au courant... Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire, et je ne voulais pas être un poids inutile pour toi. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre des vacances loin de tout et de tous, et je suis parti..."

"-Et tu vas me dire que tu es en vacances depuis douze ans?" demanda ironiquement le blond.

"-Non, bien sûr... Tu as vu Aaron?"

"-Oui."

"-Il est comment? Il me ressemble?"

Le coeur de Draco se serra... Harry n'avait jamais pu voir à quel point son fils était beau...

"-Il est magnifique, c'est ton portrait craché, sauf pour la couleur de cheveux et de peau."

"-Oui, on me l'a déjà dit... Il est blond et pâle... Comme..."

"-Comme qui?" s'enquit Draco, déjà jaloux à l'idée qu'une quelconque pétasse ait donné naissance au fils de celui qu'il aimait...

"-Comme toi." souffla Harry en fermant les yeux comme pour masquer une douleur.

"-Moi? Mais... Comment?"

Pour se donner une contenance, Harry avala cul sec le reste de son verre.

"-J'ai appris peu de temps après mon départ que j'allais avoir un enfant, j'ignorais que c'était possible pour un homme... Et pourtant, ton fils en est la preuve vivante... Il est à Serpentard, non? Il te ressemble tant que c'en est troublant, il a le même caractère fier, les mêmes intonations..."

"-Mon... Mon fils..."

"-Oui, Dray, ton fils."

"-Mais pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps, Harry, j'avais le droit de savoir, tu ne crois pas?"

Draco était au désespoir, et Harry sentit son incompréhension.

"-Je sais, je sais... Mais je t'en voulais un peu... Tu ne m'avais jamais dit si tu m'aimais, pourtant moi je ne cessais de te le dire. Je pense qu'au départ, j'ai voulu m'éloigner de toi, et puis après... La peur, simplement."

"-La peur de quoi?"

"-J'avait peur que tu ne me rejettes, que tu veuilles m'enlever Aaron, que tu ne me fasses mal... Je n'y voyais plus, je ne me supportais plus, alors pendant longtemps j'ai hésité... Jusqu'à ce que Aaron reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard... Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te parles..."

"-Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que j'étais professeur ici?"

"-Oh... Dumbledore me l'a dit lorsqu'il t'a engagé... Il se considère un peu comme le grand-père de Aaron, je pense... Il m'a tanné pendant des années pour que je te recontacte... C'est lui qui ma amené près du lac tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que tu allais certainement y venir... Il sait vraiment tout, c'est exaspérant, non?"

Harry avait un petit sourire attendri. Ce sourire qu'il connaissait si bien et qui lui était destiné d'habitude.

Draco se sentit amer, il avait passé douze années à ignorer l'existence de son propre fils, peut-être que Harry ne l'aimait pas vraiment à l'époque...

"-Tu sais, Harry, tu as été égoïste en partant, et je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Jamais je ne t'aurais éloigné de ton fils."

"-Je le sais."

Draco reporta son regard sur Harry, et il remarqua les larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues.

Alors il se glissa à ses côtés, l'enveloppant dans ses bras.

"-Tu ne me dis pas tout..." chuchota-t-il.

"-Je..." commença-t-il.

"-Non, Harry, tu me le dois..."

"-En vérité, j'en ai crevé de ne pas t'avoir près de moi, de te priver de ton enfant, alors que je l'avais dans mes bras chaque jour... J'ai tenté des milliers de fois de t'écrire, mais au dernier moment..."

Il s'interrompit et éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Draco, qui resserra son étreinte.

Pour tenter de le calmer, celui-ci dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête...

"-Tu sais, tu as toujours été avec moi... Je te parlais la nuit, en regardant mon étoile..."

Harry releva la tête, des larmes coulaient encore de ses yeux qui, même aveugles, avaient conservé cette couleur unique et chaude...

De sa main il parcourut les traits du visage qu'il ne pouvait voir. Il sentait Draco trembler sous cette caresse, il entendait presque son coeur battre...

Il captait ses émotions...

Il captait sa chaleur...

Alors il s'enhardit et attira à lui ces lèvres qui lui avaient tellement manqué et les frôla des siennes, attendant que son amant fasse le prochain pas... Celui-ci ne tarda pas et lui rendit son baiser avec une passion décuplée par l'attente douloureuse des années sans lui.

Harry ouvrit la bouche à la demande silencieuse de sa jumelle, laissant son amant l'explorer de sa langue, le caresser avec une sensualité qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Draco était au paradis, il était enfin complet... Sa moitié lui était rendue, et ces années s'évanouissaient en un clin d'oeil alors que ses mains redécouvraient le corps de Harry, passant sous sa robe de sorcier, caressant son torse musclé...

Il interrompit son baiser et souleva Harry dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre, où il le déposa doucement sur le lit avant de le déshabiller lentement, honorant chaque centimètre de sa peau de ses baisers.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, Harry lui ôta de même ses vêtements, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils furent tout les deux nus, tremblants d'excitation et d'appréhension.

"-Je ne peux pas te voir avec mes yeux, je vais te regarder avec mes mains, mon ange." susurra Harry sensuellement à l'oreille de Draco, le faisant frémir de désir.

Ce qu'il fit, il se rappelait du corps de son amant, il l'avait tant de fois parcouru de ses mains, bien des années avant... Mais il avait envie de le redécouvrir.

Alors il s'allongea à côté de lui et se mit à le toucher, partout... Et partout où ses mains habiles passaient, elles étaient suivies par sa bouche qui mordillait et léchait tout ce qu'elle trouvait...

Harry s'attarda sur le torse de son amant, torturant ses tetons jusqu'à les faire durcir sous les gémissements de Draco, puis il descendit vers le nombril, qu'il explora de sa langue avec ferveur.

Le blond se tordait de plaisir sous ces attouchements intimes et si lents, si torturants, il se sentait au bord de l'explosion. Il se mordit la lèvre au sang pour ne pas hurler de plaisir lorsque la bouche diabolique de son amant s'approcha de sa virilité palpitante... La vision était trop érotique, il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de se contenir. Il sentit alors la langue de son partenaire la parcourir sur toute sa longueur, amoureusement... Puis sans y être préparé, il se sentit tout entier avalé dans l'antre humide et accueillant de son amant... Et il ne pu s'empêcher de crier tant la sensation était jouissive...

Ses reins se mirent à se mouvoir comme de leur propre volonté, demandant l'apaisement de ce désir déchirant.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se libérer dans un dernier cri.

Harry avala son essence et remonta vers son visage pour l'embrasser farouchement.

"-Harry, prends-moi." gémit Draco.

"-Fermes les yeux, mon ange..."

Ses mains reprirent leur ballet sur le corps de son amant, toujours plus audacieuses... Le brun se positionna au dessus de son amant et écarta doucement ses fesses, avant de pénétrer son intimité de son index. Il le sentit se tendre...

"-Détends-toi..." fit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément afin de détourner son attention.

Il le sentit se détendre et introduit son majeur, entamant un lent mouvement qui fit gémir de plaisir Draco. Souriant, il fit entrer un troisième doigt qui fut accueilli par des gémissements plus prononcés alors qu'il effleurait sa prostate...

Draco grogna de frustration lorsqu'il sentit les doigts se retirer, mais il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, Harry entrait délicatement en lui, tentant de ne pas lui faire mal... Il se tendit sous l'intrusion. Puis commença à bouger ses hanches...

Il sentit alors comme une décharge électrique le traverser de part en part...

Il s'empara des lèvres de Harry en quémandant à grands renforts de coups de reins la délivrance, qui lui fut accordée de bonne grâce...

Leurs corps en sueur bougeaient en harmonie, avec une passion presque désespérée, leurs gémissements devinrent des cris, les ongles de Draco striaient le dos de Harry de griffures.

Draco gardait ses yeux clos, et les sensations n'en étaient que plus fortes, il avait l'impression que son corps se liquéfiait sous les puissants coups de rein de son partenaire, qui à chaque fois touchaient leur but, lui faisant gravir un échelon de plus vers de septième ciel.

Harry était partout... Il avait l'impression que ses mains étaient partout, sur ses hanches, sur ses fesses, sur son érection, ne lui donnant que plus de plaisir.

Eperdus de plaisir, le corps en feu et l'âme en déroute, ils s'aimaient, ils communiaient à la façon des amants...

Ils se rendirent dans un dernier cri, mais ne se détachèrent pas l'un de l'autre... Comme si ils craignent encore une fois d'être séparés.

"-Harry?"

"-Oui?"

"-Tu vas rester?"

"-Ca dépend..."

"-De quoi?"

"-De toi... Tu veux que je reste?"

"-Oui, je veux que tu reste avec moi."

"-Alors c'est dit... Tu seras mon ange."

Draco eut un sourire.

"-J'ai toujours souhaité être ton ange..."

Harry le serra plus fort.

"-Tu l'as toujours été."

"-Je t'aime, Harry Potter."

"-Je t'aime aussi, Draco Malfoy."

Et alors que la passion à nouveau gagnait leurs corps, haut dans le ciel, une étoile s'était mise à scintiller plus fort...

Et dans un certain dortoir, un enfant de onze ans s'endormait le sourire aux lèvres, il avait reconnu son autre père ce soir, et il était impatient de le connaître, enfin.

* * *

Voilà!

Ca vous a plu?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.

Au fait, si vous avez des idées de OS à me soumettre, dites toujours, je relève les défis!

**Je vous aime!**

BadAngel666


End file.
